


Pepero Game

by ZainBAP (ZainClaw)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Daehyun reflects a lot over his relationship with his leader, Daehyun wishes it was more often, M/M, Pepero Game, Pre-Slash, minor Himchan/Jongup, minor Youngjae/Junhong, oh and I made manips, sometimes Yongguk is a gummy bear, this is all really innocent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainClaw/pseuds/ZainBAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yongguk and Daehyun got paired up for the pepero game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepero Game

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first B.A.P fic is BangDae playing the pepero game but, oh well, here we are. I was just a little disappointed that we didn't get the awkward ones paired up in that challenge, so I made it happen. I have a lot of love for these two and their relationship, and I squeezed in a lot of my headcanons for it in this fic. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because ain't nobody got time for that. I apologize for my non-native mistakes.

( fic also posted on my [tumblr](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/post/144451661859/au-in-which-bangdae-got-paired-up-for-the-pepero) with more pictures )

 

 

Daehyun laughs when he picks Yongguk's name. He leans forward and looks over to catch Yongguk's reaction, or lack thereof. The leader is looking straight ahead, a controlled smile on his face as he nods to the camera. Youngjae sitting in the center is already groaning in secondhand embarrassment.

"This will be the worst thing we've ever done," he says.

"This will be the best thing," Himchan insists.

Junhong and Youngjae are first up, and it's proven an unfortunate match when it becomes obvious how much more enthusiastic the maknae is to play the game than his hyung. He places both hands on Youngjae's sides, helpfully tilting his head to the side. A bright flush spreads across Youngjae's cheeks, and he looks like he wants to crawl out of his own skin.

"Come on, Jae," Daehyun teases. "You used to kiss Junhong all the time."

"He didn’t _like_ it back then!" Youngjae whines around the stick of candy, his face all scrunched up as everybody laughs like crazy.

Their pepero remains mostly uneaten, especially on Youngjae's end, and Daehyun can't help but wonder how he and Junhong would've done if they'd gotten paired up. They probably could've won.

Himchan and Jongup do a lot better, but the younger still chickens out toward the end and pulls away while Himchan looks like he had no plans of stopping. Youngjae watches the whole thing through his fingers. Junhong seems really into it.

It's not until it's actually their turn that Daehyun gets nervous. His heart jolts out of rhythm as he gets up from his chair, watching Yongguk collect a pepero from a staff member behind the camera. He puts it between his lips like an unlit cigarette and turns around to stand before Daehyun.

Their eyes meet for the first time since the camera started rolling, but Yongguk's face is still unreadable. He cranes his long neck forward, offering the pepero like he'd ask for a light. Daehyun hesitates, but decides to put his hands on Yongguk's shoulders to steady them both before accepting the cookie stick. Yongguk keeps his arms slack at his sides, making no attempt to stabilize himself, but shows no sign of being as horrified by the intimate touch as Youngjae had been.

"Aish, I don't think I can watch this," the person in question mutters somewhere below them.

Yongguk's mask finally breaks then, the corners of his mouth curving upwards and face lighting up as if keeping himself from laughing. Daehyun grins in return, relieved, the pepero safely between his teeth. Something flutters inside his gut, but he doesn't think too much of it. He's pretty sure _all_ members would feel a little nervous about having Yongguk — the serious leader — on the other end of their pepero.

For some reason, however, he tends to end up in this position more often than others.

It'd started at Killing Camp, all those years ago, when doing the cookie-eating game out in the mud. When Daehyun had forcefully tried to feed Youngjae the cookie in his mouth, completely in the zone and mind set on winning. He'd cupped his friend's face in his hands and went for it without the slightest hesitation. Youngjae had been even shyer back then, and resisted his pull with everything he got. Perhaps that's why he'd moved on to Yongguk with such determination, and was caught off guard when he was met with zero resistance.

He found out later that the moment Yongguk took a big chunk of the cookie, smashing their upper lips together, had been censored before it aired on national television. And as if that wasn't enough, he'd ended up in hyung's lap _twice_ that day; once while playing the moving chairs, and once by jumping up to wrap both legs around his waist, Yongguk's hands underneath his thighs, holding him.

Perhaps that's why they became "the awkward ones", as Youngjae made sure to point out on Weekly Idol nearly two years later, where they were forced to hold hands and look into each other's eyes while giving heartfelt compliments. Himchan had practically disowned them that day.

They aren't so awkward anymore, regardless of what the members or fans say, but when it comes to showing affection they are still pretty much complete opposites. Daehyun has no problem reaching out to the people he loves; to lean on them, ruffle their hair or even hold their hand. Himchan is just as bad as he is, and the maknaes may never _initiate_ the contact, but smiles shyly whenever he flops down into their lap; as if it's exactly what they need only they're not bold enough to ask for it. And Youngjae doesn't actually shy away from him like he does with the others.

But he's not the same with Yongguk; he would never reach up to ruin the leader's hair or attempt to take his hand. Because while his exterior isn't that different from Jongup's blank expression, his silence is a lot more intimidating.

That's not to say he's coldhearted; Bang Yongguk is anything _but_. Daehyun thinks it's got a lot to do with pride and what Yongguk thinks is expected of him, as the oldest in the group. He's got no problem hugging and gushing over the maknae, as they all do, and sometimes Daehyun envies Junhong's youth because of that.

He can feel the heat from Yongguk's breath on his face now, both of them exhaling through their noses. Daehyun has no clue where to look, gaze flickering between Yongguk's eyes and his lips sealed around the pepero. Yongguk doesn't seem to be looking anywhere at all, eyes half lidded, and just looks wildly amused as Youngjae starts counting down for them to begin. His shoulders vibrate with contained laughter beneath Daehyun's hands.

"…set… go!" Youngjae announces, and probably hides behind his hands.

Yongguk closes his eyes as he starts munching forward, as if just wanting to get this thing over with, and Daehyun can't deny the way his heart sinks in what feels an awful lot like _disappointment_. Nevertheless, he moves forward as well, inching further in on the thin candy stick while the members erupts in anticipating cheers. He keeps his eyes open, wanting to measure the distance, and his pulse quickens by every inch they lose.

His hands slide more to the back of Yongguk's shoulders, gently pulling him in. His heart is practically pounding against his ribs now, and skips a long beat when Yongguk eyes open again, just enough for his gaze to settle on Daehyun's lips.

Daehyun expects the older to break off once realizing how close they are, or at least bare his teeth like the others had done to make sure their lips won't touch, but he does neither. He just tilts his head to the opposite side Daehyun does, like two lovers going in for a kiss, and someone squeals in shock while another sounds absolutely delighted.

Most likely Youngjae and Himchan, in that order.

Daehyun would squeal, too, if his mouth wasn't full of candy or inches away from another man's face. Yongguk is still smiling around the pepero, clearly set on winning this, and Daehyun thinks _okay._

Their noses brush once they're so close, heads not angled enough apart, and Daehyun knows Yongguk can _feel_ the way his breath catches. The members all yell in disbelief, someone chuckling from behind the camera, and then Yongguk's lips are touching Daehyun's. It sends a shiver through his whole body, like he's been struck by lightning, and heat is pooling somewhere in his belly. One of them makes a noise in the back of their throat — it's impossible to tell who — and the vibration being carried between their mouths is what finally makes them pull apart, both exploding into giggles.

Nothing but big crumbs fall to the floor.

"Oh my god," Junhong scoffs in English, blinking as if he can't believe what he just witnessed.

Youngjae is slapping Jongup's knee repeatedly, his laughter out of control. The tips of his ears are red and it's difficult to tell whether he's overjoyed or horrified. Perhaps both. Same goes for Jongup whose otherwise expressionless face is colored in wild surprise. Himchan looks like he just won the lottery, clapping his hands frenetically whilst howling with laughter.

"I think you and Yongguk-hyung won," Jongup tells Daehyun, eyeing what's left of the pepero.

Heart in his throat, Daehyun looks back to Yongguk who's got that gummy grin of his, eyes squinting like they only do when his smile is genuine enough to reach them. He looks so happy, so soft, so at ease unlike two years ago. Maybe that's why Daehyun's heart is fluttering like it is, the butterflies in his stomach making him laugh. Because he loves whenever their leader breaks out of his shell and allows himself to be silly and carefree with the rest of them.

Especially with him.


End file.
